France
, discarding the unnecessary red and blue thirds. The French tried to reject the idea, but gave up]] France is an awful communistAnd liberal, and Godless country - they don't like George W. Bush and don't have the balls to kill people in wars. They didn't also didn't believe Tony Blair when he said there were evil weapons in Iraq - and for that they are hated by all. The place is infested with Muslims like a second coming of plague rats. They should go back to North Africa to tend their livestock. Marseille has had enough. This country is a member of the European Union. France is part of Old Europe Enemies of Stephen Colbert (aka enemies of America and Freedom) have been known to claim that Stephen's last name is French. This is a myth propogated by liberals and terrorists, and is such a dangerous contention that it probably shouldn't even be mentioned here. Beware French Cheese, which is dangerous, unlike American Cheese. In the tradition of changing names of foods like French Fries to Freedom Fries, and French Toast to Freedom Toast, it has been suggested that we change all maps from France, to Freedomland. It is suspected that the idea will be met with little resistance, since the Freedomlanders would simply surrender if pressured. How to Improve France Most experts in the field of Christian Science and Truthiness believe there is one way France can be improved, as seen at right. Early French History in Drapery The entire history of France can be encompassed on one piece of drapery. In fact it was, and they called it "The Bayeux Tapestry" and the Frenchmen in it look pretty gay. French Pastimes Some of the most popular French pastimes include: French Medicine France is world famous for its glorious taste in art, and retard that think it stinks can die. . French Women ]] The French women are well known for their beuty and up todateness on fashion War The French hav had a small but grand war carer. Charlegmane was the 1st great French ruler he gained much land for France and was named Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire. Following Charlegmane was many great miltary leaders Joan of Arc, Louis the 14th, and Napoleon. The French Revolution Please see the full article on The French Revolution In the late 18th Century, the French tried to copy America by holding their own Revolution. It was a battle to see who could surrender first, the aristocrats or the peasants. The aristocrats were quickest. However, once the peasants killed all the kings and aristocrats they became confused and began surrendering to each other. They even invented the Guillotine, so that they could slaughter themselves more efficiently. This self-Genocide was actually the most beneficial thing they've even done for the rest of the world. Things the French are Afraid of Countries That Have Surrendered To France When one mentions the word France, the word surrender should automatically spring into one's mind. The French are synonymous with surrendery and so it would be difficult to believe that they have ever won a war, however some historians suggest that there are nations on this planet even surrenderier than the French. Most of these nations are in Africa which may or may not exist and one of these countries is Canada which is populated by liberals and therefore constituting no major military victory. When the French suprise us From time to time, the French think with their guts. Too bad there isn't a French phrase for "I'm sorry." Anyhow, here are a few of those rare exceptions: * Muslims told to shove it * $cientology told to shove it See Also * French * Surrendery * French-Canadian * Acadian * Deporty * Old Europe * Bastille Day Footnotes Tubes L'External * Suggested Improvements for France *France surrenders to Al Qaeda *Le French Suxxxor *French Tranny escapes from Guantanamo Prison *France's socialized medicine kills babies *Egypt declares war on France. France surrenders *The French are still racists!